


When Death saw family

by kleinemisset



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinemisset/pseuds/kleinemisset
Summary: When Billie heard that a Winchester crossed the veil again she was furious. But when she came too take care of it herself, it wasn't who she suspected it to be.She never thought she'd have to talk about it.





	When Death saw family

And one day she sees Dean again. He notices that she looks at him differently and is confused what happened, if he is going to die or if she know that Sam will die soon. He swears if Sam is going to die he will kill Death personally, again. His brother deserves to live.

So he looks at her, eyes squinting.

"Don't look at me like this"

and Billies feels caught, like she did something bad but she didn't. She never talked to them about their father, so she just shakes her head and continues walking.

But Dean just can't let it go.

"If you know more about Sam's death, if Rowena is really going to kill him. Tell me!"

"I am not under your demand, Dean." She answers calmly, looking him directly into the eyes. “I am Death herself and so if I knew - emphasis on if - I wouldn’t tell you. I would not let you bring the universe into imbalance because of your need to keep your brother alive.”

Dean just shakes his head slowly, he’ll never be able to figure out what she wants.

“Fine, don’t tell me. But I will not let Sam die, not on my watch. And if I have to kill Death again? I did it once before and I’ll do it again. I would do anything for my brother.”

“You’d even let go of your father so you and him would still hunt things and come back from the dead for all those years.” She had to tell him sooner or later or he would have figured it out himself and even Billie knows, you don’t want Dean Winchester to be mad at you.

“You saw? You knew? And you didn’t say nothing? Why?” Dean was so confused over what was happening. “Didn’t you say that next time a Winchester died you’d make sure that he’d stayed dead yourself?”

Death nodded.

“I did and I was angry when I heard that a Winchester had crossed the veil, so I tried to figure out by reading all the books about your deaths, about Sam’s deaths.”

He laughed, “So Sammy style.”

“But I didn’t find anything, I couldn’t find anything. I didn’t know what happened and Death knows everything. So I figured I’d just ask you two and when I came to your sweet little bunker home I saw him.”

“Great, another being watching me without me knowing” Dean said, looking down with a little smile on his lips at the thought of his best friend.

“The way you looked at him when he was kissing your mom. I just knew you were saying goodbye. I think somehow I didn’t want it to be my fault that you lose someone this time. And when he told you that he was proud of you, Sam’s unbelieving laugh and Dean Winchester being speechless. It was something unique, something I just couldn’t interfere with, something I didn’t want to interrupt.” Billie stops herself, noticing Dean staring at her.

He couldn't believe she saw all that and at the same time that memory brought back so much pain. He had to lose his father once again, the man he loved so much, the man he tried to be for so long.

“The whole Winchester family united was such an intimate moment and I could see that you knew. All of you knew that this couldn't be and that you had to say goodbye.  
It must have been hard, Dean Winchester brought to tears. I have respect for that man.”

She didn't want to talk about it anymore, it began to make her feel uncomfortable.

“You better. He is one of the best.”


End file.
